Escuela de Artes
by Shuly16
Summary: Peeta Mellark y su familia acaban de mudarse a Nueva York y tienen que comenzar una nueva vida. Peeta y sus dos hermanos, Madge y Marvel están inmersos en el mundo de las artes, asique cuando terminan la preparatoria deciden ingresar en la famosa Escuela de Artes Panem. Katniss Everdeen, una chica apasionada y llena de sueños, una chica rebelde que ama vivir la vida como si fuese


Escuela de artes

**Sinopsis:**

**Peeta Mellark y su familia acaban de mudarse a Nueva York y tienen que comenzar una nueva vida. **

**Peeta y sus dos hermanos, Madge y Marvel están inmersos en el mundo de las artes, asique cuando terminan la preparatoria deciden ingresar en la famosa Escuela de Artes Panem.**

**Katniss Everdeen, una chica apasionada y llena de sueños, una chica rebelde que ama vivir la vida como si fuese el último día, asiste a la Escuela de Artes de Nueva York, tiene múltiples talentos, bailar, cantar, toca el violín y el piano.**

**Junto a sus dos hermanos mayores, Gale y Finnick, y sus mejores amigos trataran de concursar representando su escuela en un show de talentos que podría cambiar sus vidas por completo.**

**¿Que pasa cuando Peeta y Katniss se encuentran? ¿Surgirá el amor o la rivalidad? Dos polos opuestos. Un joven de alta sociedad que no conoce los clubes de baile, escapes para ir a fiestas y el significado de portarse mal.**

**Una joven atrevida, dispuesta a todo por lo que quiere y los que quieren, que tiene un pasado que tiene que ocultar y no dejara que nadie pase por encima de ella.**

**Les quiero decir que esta película está basada en varias películas estilo musicales y en mi saga de películas favoritas que es Step Up, asique se podría decir que es una mescla de musicales con un poco de mi creatividad.**

Capitulo 1: Vida Nueva

Esto va a ser increíble, estoy muy emocionado, no puedo creer que a mi, si a mi Se me presente la mejor oportunidad de la vida.

Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, tengo 19 años y desde ahora en más voy a estudiar en la escuela de artes más importante de todo el país. No puedo creer como todo paso tan rápido, pero bueno es obvio, con las influencias de papá en Nueva York era obvio que me iban a aceptar rápido.

-¡Peeta! ¿Ya tienes todo listo hijo?- Pregunta mi madre asomando su rostro por la puerta

-Si madre, todo esta empacado y en los bolsos, lo demás lo iré llevando luego, o tal vez compre cosas nuevas para mi departamento.

-Perfecto entonces hijo, le diré a tu padre que ya estas listo, tu hermana y hermano te esperan abajo para irse.

Tomo mis últimas cosas y doy una última mirada a mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a toda mi familia ya lista. Veo que en el sofá están sentados mi padre y mi hermano Marvel charlando animadamente, mi padre aun lleva la ropa de su trabajo, un traje a medida (**Atuendo 1)** y en cuanto a Marvel, el esta normal, como siempre lleva sus pantalones color caqui, su camisa blanca favorita y sus zapatos de diseñador **(Atuendo 2)**, su cabello rubio desordenado como siempre, creo que su cabello es lo único rebelde en el, al igual que yo.

A un lado del sofá se encuentra mi madre y mi hermana Madge, son tan parecidas, física y mentalmente. Mi madre luce como toda una ama de casa, con un sencillo vestido floreado que parece de los años 50´ **(Atuendo 3)**, lo único que desentona en ese atuendo son su peinado recogido bien prolijo con algunos mechones rubios sueltos que enmarcan su rostro, su maquillaje y sus zapatos de tacón alto.

Mi hermana esta junto a ella, luciendo un vestido azul Francia de terciopelo corto con un cuello cerrado pero sin mangas, su largo cabello dorado cae por su espalda en rizos como siempre, lleva como siempre unos zapatos de tacón altos, de color azul Francia al igual que su vestido **(Atuendo 4)**.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera carraspeo un poco para anunciar mi llegada, todo voltean a verme y una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en el rostro de mi madre al verme cargando mis maletas.

-Hijo no se vallan- Mi madre se arroja literalmente sobre mis brazos sollozando

-Madre, tenemos que, es la mejor oportunidad que se nos presento en la vida.

-Es verdad mamá, además siempre te vamos a llamar y cuando tengamos tiempo vendremos a verte, tampoco es como si nos fuéramos a la otra punta del país- Madge, siempre con tanto tacto…

-Venia, ya deja a los chicos que se vallan, si no, no llegaran a tiempo a su primer día de clases- Mi padre toma gentilmente del brazo a mi madre y la abraza tratando de consolarla –Peeta, Marvel, Madge prométanme que serán buenos chicos, no se meterán en problemas y harán el mayor esfuerzo para terminar sus carreras sin problemas.

Miro a mi padre y siento la necesidad de prometerlo, pero no quiero, ya soy grande y si bien no pienso meterme en una banda de delincuentes quiero divertirme un poco, faltar alguna vez a clases, emborracharme, esas cosas que no pude hacer en la secundaria. Mi padre sigue viéndome esperando una respuesta, asíque no me queda otra que responder

-Si padre, nos comportaremos, prometemos que terminaremos nuestras carreras sin problemas.

-Ah pues, no cuenten con migo, yo quiero divertirme y salir y tal vez tener un novio….- Madge estaba en su burbuja personal de nuevo, Marvel y mi madre reían, mientras mi padre la observaba a ella y luego a mi con una mirada que quería decir "Cuídala y no dejes que se desvíe" yo solo asentí y sonreí para tranquilizar a mi padre.

-Muy bien chicos, vallamos a cargar las cosas al auto, aunque quede cerca es un viaje largo, asíque mientras mas rápido nos vamos mejor será- Marvel empezó a movilizar a nuestra familia hacia fuera para ir dejando nuestras cosas en el auto y poder salir de una vez.

Cuando cargamos todas las maletas y algunas cajas nos despedimos de nuestros padres, por decimoctava vez mi madre nos pidió que nos quedáramos con lágrimas en los ojos y luego abrazo a mi padre casi al punto de asfixiarlo. Ahora si, tiempo de ir.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que este pasando! Esto será el comienzo de algo nuevo muchachos, lo presiento, algo nuevo y muy emocionante sucederá- Genial, tendríamos que soportar a una Madge eufórica….

-Tranquila Madge, no seas tan eufórica, estoy seguro que la pasaremos genial, yo en lo personal me tirare a todas las chicas que vea- Marvel siempre centrado, nótese el sarcasmo

-Dios, cálmense los dos, aun no llegamos y ya hacen planes- Lo se, soné como todo un aguafiestas, pero alguien tiene que bajarlos de sus castillitos de nubes.

-Peet, eres un amargado- sentencio mi hermana desde el asiento trasero cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Luego de unas largas horas de viajes, y se hicieron mucho mas largas teniendo a Madge pensando en compras y chicos y mas compras, y Marvel cantando una y otra vez una canción de Kesha, **(la canción es Timber, de Kesha y Pitbull)** llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Oigan muchachos, tienen razón todos los que dicen que en la gran manzana siempre hay trafico- Comento Marvel sorprendido con la cantidad de autos que obstruían el paso

-No te preocupes, ya llame a la prima Annie, me dijo que es normal, pero que cuando lleguemos a la avenida le hagamos saber así nos busca- Madge no acaba de terminar de hablar cuando un imponente Audi blanco descapotable frena a nuestra derecha, arriba de el iban cuatro personas, tres muchachos, tal vez de nuestra edad, uno era moreno, los otros dos eran rubios y los tres reían a grandes carcajadas. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamo mi atención fue la persona que venia conduciendo y puedo asegurar que el tiempo se detuvo.

Una joven de cabello oscuro estaba al volante y era hermosa, tenía unos lentes de sol por lo que no pude ver sus ojos, pero lo que quedaba de su rostro era perfecto, unos labios que estaban maquillados de un tono rojo sangre formaban una sonrisa torcida que era sumamente sensual, sus pómulos elevados hacia que su rostro tuviera una apariencia peligrosa y a la vez sexy, pude distinguir un tatuaje en el dorso del dedo índice pero no logre ver que era y además tenia varias perforaciones en el lóbulo de la oreja y mas arriba tambien donde uno en particular tenia varias cadenas colgando hacia la primera perforación del lóbulo de la oreja. Ella comento algo que hizo reír mas a sus acompañantes si eso era posible y aunque tenía la ventanilla baja no pude escuchar lo que dijo luego.

-¡Wow! Ese auto es espectacular, seguramente debe ser un rayo cuando corre- mi hermano prácticamente babeaba mientras se abalanzaba para ver mas de cerca el descapotable

-Seguro, es impresionante- mi vista no dejaba de ver a la hermosa morena que estaba encima de ese auto, justo en ese momento Madge chilla y nos deja sordos.

-¡Por el amor de todo lo que es hermoso! Esa camisa es un diseño de Cinna Everdeen y todavía no sale a la venta- bajo la ventana y saco la cabeza afuera llamando la atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor y especialmente de los chicos del auto.

Estaba acostumbrado a que ella hiciera eso, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado, esa linda chica iba a pensar que estamos locos y no la culpaba, asique cuando Madge trato de llamar la atención de ella, yo me encogí en mi asiento tratando de que no me viera.

-¡Madge! Estas llamando la atención de todos, mete tu cabeza adentro por favor- pedí en un desesperado intento de que ella no saliera completamente del vehículo, Marvel a mi lado no para de reírse, temía que se hiciera encima.

-Déjala hermanito, sabes cómo es ella, solo avanza y veras como se olvida-

-¿Como mierda quieres que avance si hay un embotellamiento? No es como si fuésemos a movernos muy rápido-

-¡Oye tu! ¿De dónde sacaste esa camisa? Aun no sale a la venta- mi hermana le estaba gritando a "Preciosa" ¿Qué? ¡No me vengan a decir que no es preciosa!

-¡Madge! Metete adentro ¡Pero ya!- al fin Marvel muestra signos de cordura

La linda chica se volvió hacia mi hermana que aun tenía su cabeza afuera del auto y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa maliciosa y retadora, entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que lo que seguiría no seria para nada bueno.

-Mira cariño, te lo diría, pero eso es confidencial- su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como mi hermana abría la boca como un pez –Oh! No pongas esa cara cariño, te diré algo, que tal una carrera, el primer auto que llegue a la avenida gana y si tu ganas te la regalo, pero si gano yo- pareció pensárselo un momento, miro a sus compañeros que sonreían con complicidad, el chico rubio que iba a su lado le susurro algo al oído y ella solo se limito a asentir sonriendo. Mi cuerpo se tenso y mi mente adivino que ese chico debía de ser su novio, la manera que se miraban no dejaba dudas.

-Si yo gano, obtengo tu collar y tu cartera- ¡ESTA CHICA ESTABA LOCA! Nadie en su sano juicio le diría eso a mi hermanita.

-Hecho chica, vete preparando y despidiendo de tu linda camisa que pronto será mía- mi boca no podía estar más abierta del asombro y Marvel no estaba mejor que yo.

-¿¡Hermana estás loca!? ¿¡Tú viste ese auto!?- mi hermana no prestaba atención y Marvel estaba de los pelos –Estamos simplemente arruinados- dijo mirando hacia la nada, luego giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia mí y me suplico con su mirada –Debes ganarle, no pienso perder mi dignidad contra una chica, amo mi auto, pero sencillamente nos ganara, va a arruinar mi autoestima.

Marvel estaba paranoico y no lo culpo, no hay nada más ofensivo que una mujer te gane en cualquier cosa, si dije bien, CUALQUIER COSA, asique me limite a enfocar el camino y por donde podría pasar, se nos iba a hacer más fácil, nosotros teníamos un Mini Cooper, y ellos ese enorme Audi, no iban a poder pasar por los huecos, pero nosotros sí. Vislumbre el camino que tenía enfrente, si lograba acelerar y meterme en el hueco delante de ellos, tendría la carrera ganada.

-Bien niña bonita ¿tu conductor está preparado?- pregunta la morena del otro auto, ella se había acomodado mejor y se había atado el pelo en una cola de caballo alta, dejándome ver un perfecto y largo cuello, y en el pude ver más tatuajes.

-Claro chica, esta mas que listo ¿No es cierto Peet?- odiaba cuando me llamaba así, pero qué más da, iba a ganar una carrera.

-Entonces Gale, ¡haz la cuenta!- el moreno que iba en la parte de atrás se incorporo y comenzó a gritar fuerte, llamando la atención de los transeúntes y de los automovilistas.

-¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! ¡YA!-

En cuanto dijo "YA" agarre más firme el volante y acelere lo mas que pude, debía ganarles en ese hueco, pero entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, justo cuando estaba por llegar, vi un flash blanco, el auto de ellos nos paso por la derecha y serpenteando fácilmente entre los autos logro rebasarnos. Puedo asegurarles que fue un relámpago, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

-¡Demonios Peeta! ¡Nos está pasando!- Marvel estaba desesperado, pero aun tenía mi oportunidad, muchos autos dejaban espacios demasiados grandes entre un auto y el suyo, asique tome esa oportunidad y me metí. La última vez que hice una carrera las calles estaban despejadas y solo éramos dos autos en una calle de una sola dirección, ahora era diferente, corríamos carreras en un embotellamiento, y si bien podíamos pasar, nunca los pasaríamos, ella maniobraba muy bien, su auto era más veloz que el nuestro y ¿nosotros? Nos quedamos atrás mordiendo el polvo.

Acelere mas y mas, y ahora estábamos codo a codo, ya no habían autos enfrente nuestro, yo llevaba la ventaja, estábamos por llegar a la avenida principal, a mi lado escuche gritar a Marvel y decir "GANAREMOS PERRAS", Madge no estaba mejor, ella estaba tan emocionada por esa camisa, voltee a ver a mi contrincante con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y para mi sorpresa ella no estaba enojada por que le ganaría, sino mas bien sonreía, sonreía de manera triunfal. No lo entendí al principio, pero luego todo volvió a suceder demasiado rápido.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?- el grito de Marvel resonó en todo el vehículo

-¡MI CAMISA! ¡OH NO!- Madge casi hace que salga del shock, casi

No podía ser cierto, en el último segundo antes de ganar, ella nos rebaso limpiamente, como si fuésemos tortugas y nos dejo atrás, muy atrás.

-¡Oh no! Ahora querrá que le de mi collar, pero no puedo, no este ¡Es mi favorito!- mi hermana acababa de entrar en pánico pero no pude distinguir la cara que puso, seguía estando en shock, esa linda chica corría muy bien, sabía qué hacer y me gano, tenía que aceptarlo, era fantástica, pero simplemente no podía, mi orgullo había quedado destrozado.

-Peeta, hermano ¿estás bien? Vamos ¡Reacciona hombre!- Marvel zarandeaba mi hombro y yo seguía sin reaccionar – ¡PEETA!- sentí un dolor en mi nuca, el me había golpeado y valla que tenía fuerza

-¡Marvel! ¡Casi me arrancas la cabeza hombre!- dije mientras salía de mi shock sobándome la nuca.

-Que querías que hiciera, estabas como pasmado, dios ¿Te das cuenta? Nos acaba de ganar una chica- ninguno de nosotros dos podía salir de su asombro, ambos volteamos a ver a nuestra hermanita, Madge tenía una cara que otra situación sería cómica, su rostro reflejaba terror y tenía una mano en su cuello y otra en su bolso, agarrando ambas cosa con fuerza

-No pienso dar nada, esto es mío, mamá me lo regalo en navidad, no pienso dar nada- típico de Madge, cuando perdía nunca hacia cumplía con las consecuencias, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Quién es su sano juicio apostaría una cadena de oro y una cartera de Chanel origina? Yo les contesto la pregunta. Mi hermana, Madge Mellark.

-Sera mejor que des la cara, esa chica no me da buena pinta- dijo Marvel observando a la preciosa chica ¿¡Que!? Ok, tal vez ya haya dicho que era linda muchas veces, pero no lo puedo evitar, me pongo algo empalagoso cuando veo una chica demasiado hermosa.

-Madge, debemos quedarnos aquí de todas maneras, tú misma dijiste que Annie nos espera aquí, asique te recomiendo que hagas esto por las buenas- trate de hacerle comprender que no debía armar un escándalo, era lo último que necesitábamos.

-Ok, bajemos y hagamos esto rápido-

Justo cuando estábamos por salir, vi un Logan estacionarse, de el bajo nuestra prima Annie, ella era hija del hermano de mi padre y aunque ellos se hablaban y se llevaban muy bien, la distancia hacia que no pudiéramos vernos tan seguido, tanto así que la ultima vez la vi tenía 15 años, Marvel y Annie 17 y Madge 14. Seguía siendo muy bonita con su típico cabello lacio, aunque ahora tenía el pelo negro y antes tenía el pelo algo pelirrojo (**Atuendo 5)**.

-¡Annie! ¡Prima!- Madge corrió a sus brazos, no es que estaba muy emocionada, no me malinterpreten, si nos emociona ver a nuestra prima, es solo que nunca fuimos tan unidos y menos Madge, lo que sucede es que estaba tratando de hacer tiempo para no tener que dar sus cosa.

El grupo del auto estaba esperando a un costado y todos habían bajado, ahora podía apreciarlos de cuerpo entero, mi mirada recorrió a los tres chicos, tenían buena apariencia pero su actitud, menos uno, demostraba que eran muy arrogantes. Y ella, estaba fantástica, si parte de su rostro era hermoso, su cuerpo me dejaba sin respiración, esa falda y esos zapatos le hacían maravillas a sus piernas, eran muy largas y se notaba que hacia ejercicio, no solo por sus piernas torneadas, sino también por su abdomen **(Atuendo 6)**

-Que alegría verlos muchachos ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Annie se nos acerco para saludarnos mientras se quitaba sus gafas.

-Bien, ya sabes, normal- trate de no mencionar lo de la carrera, eso estaría mal ¿Qué pensarían de mi si se enteran que corrí una carrera con unos desconocidos y perdí? No es por lo de perder, no me interesa, sino mas bien por el hecho de que hice algo malo, no acostumbro a hacer ese tipo de cosas nunca.

-¿Normal? Hermano eso no fue para nada normal- Marvel y su boca….

-¿Por qué lo dices Marv?- Annie mostro interés, pero se interrumpió cuando escucho un silbido en nuestra dirección.

Volteamos todos a ver al grupo que estaba esperando junto al auto blanco y de repente Annie comenzó a correr hacia ellos, uno de los chicos, el que se veía menos arrogante se hizo hacia delante con paso apresurado y alzo a nuestra prima por los aires y luego la beso. Quede impactado y no fui el único, cuando gire para ver a mis hermanos esperanzado de que ellos entendieran algo, vi que tenían la misma expresión que yo, asombro total. La cosa no quedo ahí, Annie saludo a todo el grupo y saludo con un abrazo a la chica que estaba allí, les dijo algo al grupo y ellos les respondieron, nuestra prima nos señalo, presentía que esto no estaba bien.

-¡Chicos vengan! ¡Les quiero presentar a unas personas!- Annie grito haciendo un gesto con la mano para que fuéramos hacia ellos.

El primero en ir fue Marvel, apuesto todo lo que tengo que fue por ir a ver ese auto, luego le seguimos mi hermana y yo dudosos, ambos nos íbamos a sentir incómodos ya que parte de nuestra dignidad se había ido.

-Primos, les quiero presentar a mis mejores amigos y a mi novio- Annie se quedo en el medio de los dos grupos haciendo gestos con las manos, apuntando para presentar a esos chicos- Este moreno de aquí es Gale, el rubio de los tatuajes rudo es Cato, el es mi novio Finnick y….-

-Y tú me debes un collar y una cartera- la chica morena hablo y su voz seguía siendo algo melodioso, no era ni muy aguda ni muy grave, era sensual y la manera en la que hablaba mientras sonreía de medio lado tan sensualmente era único.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Madge tenía el ceño fruncido por el modo en como esa chica se dirigía a ella, a mi hermana nunca la trataron así y menos en la secundaria, ella había sido la más popular, asique esto era como nuevo para ella.

Annie se puso entre ellas como tratando de salvar la situación.

-Madge, ella es mi mejor amiga….-

-Katniss Everdeen, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen- interrumpió ella.

Y en ese momento supe que Katniss Everdeen sería un problema


End file.
